


Open it

by MissCactus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Presents
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Evergreen toussa pour cacher son rire et Freed leva les yeux au ciel en s'attaquant au nouveau paquet. Si même elle était dans le coup, il espérait au moins que ce cadeau en valait la peine.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Poulécriture





	Open it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllenKune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/gifts).



> j'ai rarement autant galéré pour un écrit, mais celui-ci m'a donné du fil à retordre. j'ai écrit 4 textes que j'ai abandonnés un par un parce qu'ils ne me plaisaient pas avant de finalement écrire celui-ci et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
> cette histoire est un cadeau pour allen-kune et a été écrite dans le cadre d'un secret santa, j'espère qu'il te plaira :)
> 
> bonne lecture !

Freed se frotta les yeux, pensant qu'il était en train de rêver, avant de fixer de nouveau l'énorme paquet cadeau qui trônait au milieu du salon. Il faisait presque sa taille, sa largeur équivalait à au moins deux Laxus (ce qui n'était pas rien étant donné que son amant était une véritable armoire à glace) et il était emballé dans un papier cadeau d'un vert horrible avec des dessins de petits rênes portant des bonnets de Noël. Bixlow était celui qui l'avait acheté et il regrettait de lui avoir confié cette tâche.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus gros problème pour le moment. Non, le pire était que sur ce papier hideux, son nom était écrit en gros d'une écriture qu'il reconnaissait sans mal.

« **Laxus ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet mais si tu as utilisé toutes nos économies pour ça, je crois bien que j'aurais une bonne excuse pour te dépecer** , déclara-t-il et Bixlow explosa de rire derrière lui. »

Freed jeta un regard perdu au blond et ce dernier se contenta de hausser les sourcils en faisant un signe de tête vers le paquet pour qu'il l'ouvre. Il se retourna vers le paquet et, d'une main hésitante, commença à déchirer le papier cadeau. Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir que Bixlow se retenait de venir ouvrir le cadeau avec lui, le grand brun était toujours excité comme un gamin au moment de l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Il arriva enfin à déchirer le papier et se trouva en face d'un simple carton marron sur lequel rien n'était écrit. Toujours hésitant, il attrapa un couteau et commença à l'ouvrir lui aussi, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui pourrait se trouver à l'intérieur.

« **C'est fragile ? Je peux le retourner pour le mettre par terre ?** demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Laxus qui semblait un poil nerveux. »

Freed le regarda étrangement, son partenaire n'était habituellement pas du genre à stresser pour un cadeau. En fait, il était même du genre à oublier d'en faire, cette attention était presque étrange de sa part. Laxus acquiesça et Freed fit basculer le carton qui était bien plus léger que ce qu'il pensait.

Il sortit une boîte du carton et fut surpris de tomber sur un nouveau papier cadeau.

Le rire d'Evergreen le fit sortir de ses pensées et il secoua la tête.

« **Laxus, ne me dis pas que...** »

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Un coup d'oeil rapide à sa droite lui fit remarquer le petit sourire en coin de Laxus qu'il connaissait bien. Ce sourire qui lui indiquait que le blond avait préparé quelque chose qu'il trouvait follement amusant, mais qui n'allait probablement pas lui plaire.

Il déchira le papier du nouveau paquet, se retrouvant de nouveau face à un carton qu'il ouvrit et tomba sur une autre boîte empaquetée. Quelle surprise.

Evergreen toussa pour cacher son rire et Freed leva les yeux au ciel en s'attaquant au nouveau paquet. Si même elle était dans le coup, il espérait au moins que ce cadeau en valait la peine.

Il ne sut combien de boîtes il ouvrit mais le salon se retrouva bien vite remplit de papiers cadeaux en tous genres et de boîtes vides. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, Freed était désormais assis, les joues rouges et les sourcils froncés, une petite boite noire dans les mains.

« **Je vous jure que ce cadeau a intérêt à en valoir la peine** , marmonna-t-il en ouvrant ce qu'il espérait être la dernière boîte. »

Son souffle se coupa et il ne sut pas quoi dire en voyant ce qu'elle contenait. Il fixait une magnifique bague en or blanc, simple mais si belle à la fois. Ses mains se mirent à trembler sous l'émotion. Il savait que ce cadeau était de Laxus et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Freed se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer lorsqu'une main douce se posa entre ses omoplates. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tourna un regard remplit de larmes vers Evergreen qui lui souriait tendrement. Derrière elle, il pouvait voir Bixlow en train de le filmer et il lui aurait bien passé un savon si ses yeux n'avaient pas croisé ceux de Laxus qui semblait bien plus nerveux que précédemment.

 _Quel idiot_ , pensa-t-il. Sa réponse était pourtant évidente.

Laxus se leva, faisant un pas timide dans sa direction, mais Freed fut celui qui attrapa sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le blond baissa la tête vers lui et il posa son front contre le sien, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

« **Oui** , chuchota Freed avant d'embrasser son amant – non, son _fiancé_ – doucement. »

Evergreen poussa un soupira attendri et il fallut près d'une demi-heure avant que Bixlow arrête de pleurer de joie.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
